batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stormbeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:BAO-Campaign Ninja.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hello, Stormbeast. As you know, I made my intention to adopt the wiki once I had finished writing up these three articles; after a lengthy period of setbacks, I have now succeeded in this task, and will officially request adoption soon. As you are really the only other frequent editor besides me, I was wondering if you have any objections. Please let me know soon. Thanks. -- 18:33, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I have no objections; this has been a long time coming. Carry on with the adoption request. 21:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Wiki rename Do you think we should request a wiki rename to "Batman: Arkham Wiki"? "Batman arkham Wiki" doesn't strike me as an appropriate name. -- 16:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :I concur. 16:58, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Pek May I have sysop rights here pls? klad •T• • • 22:35, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :While we appreciate the help, it's best to discuss with us before you go about changing major parts of how the wiki works. I've done some checking and it seems you've had this issue before. I hope you do not make a habit of it. I admit, I have been absent lately, what with the release of Assassin's Creed games this year, but I do plan on returning and continuing my work. That being said, this is the general idea of what I see from the feed: You show up, make a few edits (I say a few, because I do not count altering my images with your new template) and ask for the keys to the kingdom on Day 1. Maybe someday, but not this day. But who knows? Keep up the good work, communicate with us, and perhaps you'll get what you seek. 23:26, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know if you've looked around, but this wiki currently has (a) little to no traffic and (b) barely any active users. Sure, I've went to a few wikis and went ahead and done my own thing without discussion, but those wikis actually had active communities; this one does not. Acting like I have to do just as much as I would have to on any other active wiki to earn sysop rights, when you yourself have only really added pics to the wiki, is ludicrous. ::Regardless, you do have a point; most people don't get sysop rights in their first day(s) of editing. However, I don't won't sysop rights so I can have "the keys to the kingdom" (that comment of yours seems to stem from what you would want sysop rights for, at Assassin's Creed Wiki, for example); I want them so I can do things exclusive to sysops; e.g. renaming pages/files, editing MediaWiki pages, deleting unnecessary things, etc. ::In a nutshell: Having sysop rights isn't mandatory or anything, so I can easily wait until later and still contribute to the wiki, and I hope you and Crimson will return to the wiki soon. klad •T• • • 09:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I will, once I get more free time; life's busy for me right now. In the meantime, please keep doing what you're doing. I'm impressed with what you've done so far, and I do believe you'll get your rights at some point. -- 16:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) "=" alignment in source code I know how it's done on ACW, but, being that we are still a fledgling wiki, I see no reason as to why we can't align the "=" signs in infoboxes and maintain consistency while we still have the chance. It doesn't look as cluttered and simply looks cleaner. klad •T• • • 21:50, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :I would have to disagree. Adding space for the sake of adding space is untidy to me. Consistency would be for them to all have one space before and one after the "=" sign. 21:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Consistency would be to keep the spacing as it was, as the Filebox template is spaced in a similar fashion; you would have to go and either undo (which would completely remove the Filebox template) or revise all of my edits to file pages thus far and remove the spacing from source code mode for consistency to truly be maintainted. ::In a way, it already is the norm here, as it is on many other wikis. klad •T• • • 22:01, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Changing something yourself doesn't change the "norm", and I probably will revert the images, mine at least, to the infobox we had already set up. I'm not sure why you felt the need to create one to replace it. 22:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) With respect, this is what Stormbeast and I are familiar with doing, and it's a bit of a minor thing to change, in my opinion. It doesn't really make much difference. -- 22:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why did I created and implement the Filebox template? Because (1) aesthetically, it matches the current style of the wiki tenfold more, (2) the license can be included within the template in a smoother fashion and (3) it simply looks a hell of a lot better than the Information template (not debatable). :Undoing my Filebox additions would be ridiculous and even counter-intuitive, in a way. :PS: Speaking of consistency, if you don't mind, could you rename "File:Deathstroke Remote Claw.png" to "File:BAO-Deathstroke Remote Claw.png" for consistency? :@Crimson: I wouldn't have a problem with it if I hadn't already spaced out the Filebox template in the exact manner on the file pages I've edited thus far. klad •T• • • 22:21, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Renamed that image for you. If you want to space out the Filebox template, that's fine. It's your thing after all. But it's probably best to just leave the mainspace infoboxes the way they were originally. -- 22:27, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I guess I'll go and normalize the spacing of the Arkham games infoboxes then. klad •T• • • 22:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC)